Hormones
by XXThunderStormXX
Summary: Beast boy and Raven Have been together for almost 7 months now, and both of them want to take their relationship to the next level. But what happens when Raven accidentally sneaks into beast boy's room? Rated M for a reason! Lemony Goodness!


Hormones, my first fic that includes a lemon with my favorite couple EVER. Enjoy!

Garfield Logan sat on his bed, his emerald green eyes staring intently out the window. What was he doing you ask? Well this may surprise you

but beast boy was doing none other then sitting on his bed and was deep in thought. Now Beastboy didn't do this a lot per say, but every once

in awhile he would lie on his bed and think just like he was doing now. He was thinking none other then his relationship with his mysterious yet

beautiful teammate. He was thinking of none other than Raven. Raven and him had been dating for over a half a year now, and he always

remembered when they had first gotten together. It was a couple months after the titans had gotten back from Tokyo. And Beast boy was going

through a very difficult time in his life, he was afraid that no girl would ever love him, especially after the whole Terra ordeal. Whenever Beast boy

had went into town the girls would give him weird looks and stare at him like he was some sort of monster. One night Beast boy couldn't take it

anymore, and he broke down on his bed crying. Raven had overheard him and entered his room to find out what was wrong. He explained

everything to here. And it was then that Raven explained to beast boy that it wasn't true and she told him that there was a girl out there who

was deeply in love with him. When Beast boy asked who, Raven didn't respond, but she placed her lips on his instead. And they had been

together ever since, and it was probably the happiest moment of Beast boy's life. However even if beast boy was a green changeling who ate

tofu and cracked lame jokes, he was still an 18 year old male, and being such, he sometimes had, well…thoughts. About him and Raven, erotic

ones. After all him and raven have been together for nearly 7 months now, and they did nothing more then simply hug and kiss. Sometimes every

once in awhile when everyone was sleeping, Beast boy would sometime pleasure himself in the bathroom. He never spoke about any of this to

Raven; he knew that Raven would have intercourse with him when she was good and ready. One half of him was fine with this, but the other just

wanted to sneak into her room at night and have his way with her, but he would never do something awful like that, he was sure of it. Finally

Beast boy exited his deep thoughts for the day and got up off his bed. He looked at the clock that was on the dresser near his bed, it was nearly

9:00 pm now. Beast boy walked up to his window and drew the shades down. He then walked into his bathroom and shut the door, although it

still reminded slightly ajar. He slipped his clothes off and slowly turned the knob of the shower. Once there was hot water and steam filling the

shower, Beast boy entered in slowly and closed the shower curtain. The hot water felt wonderful on his green skin, and soon Goosebumps

began to spread themselves throughout his body. Beast boy then picked up the bar of soap and began to wash himself. Meanwhile Raven was

sitting in her room, reading another one of her books. This one was a romance novel about to lovers who lived in different countries and wrote to

each other through letters, it was enjoyable so far. Raven had been reading a lot more romance novels now especially since her and beast boy

had started dating. Some were sweet and romantic like the one she was reading now, while some were well, more "adult oriented" if you will.

Now Raven was not one of those slutty girls who just read about porn all day, but every now and then, she would enjoy a book, that was a little

more kinky. After all just like guys, girls had hormones to, and sometimes thoughts would slip into her head about her and beast boy and

sometimes while she was thinking thoughts like these, a small evil smile would come over her face. However she wasn't willing to take the next

step of their relationship until Beast boy was ready. But God, sometimes she just couldn't help her self from having the sexy thoughts slipping

into her head. After all, beast boy was very hand some now, and had growed and matured over the years. He was a couple inches taller than

Raven now and he had ALOT of muscles. She could just imagine tearing his shirt off and… she shook her head, she couldn't keep having thoughts

like these, even if she did love beast boy, she wasn't just some horny slut. Raven then decided to close her book and decided to head up to the

roof to meditate. However she decided that she would ask Beast boy first, since sometimes he would go up to the roof with her while she

meditated. She pulled her hood down and slowly exited her room. Once she got to Beast boy's door she knocked slightly. No answer. She

knocked again. Still no answer. "Beast boy open up it's your one and only Raven." She said forcing a smile. Raven wasn't one for sweet mushy talk

like that, but she thought it might get him to open the door. After knocking for a fifth time Raven entered his room with her powers to see where

he was. She looked all over his room and it was then that she noticed that the light was on in the bathroom, but before she could even do

anything beast boy exited the bathroom… completely naked with the towel in his hand. Beast boy was drying his hair with his towel and didn't

even know Raven was in his room until he looked up. His emerald eyes widened in shock. Raven's amethyst eyes were wide, examining his body

up and down. The two of them just continued to stare at each other; it was like a car wreck its bad, but you just can't look away from it. Raven

had never seen such well defined muscles in her entire life, and even his arms and legs were muscular, how she wanted to feel all over them,

how she wanted to make them hers. Beast boy tried to speak. "Ugh I, why are-?" but before he could even finish his sentence Raven grabbed a

hold of his shoulders and pushed him onto the bed, causing the towel he had to fly out of his hands. Raven then pressed her lips up against his,

beast boy kissed back, but he noticed something different about this kiss, it was different than there other ones and it was more heated and

aggressive. Raven ran her hands all over beast boy's chest as she slipped her tongue into his mouth and it viciously stroked his. Raven then

pulled away much to beast boy's disappointment. "Im sorry Gar but, ive wanted you for so long now, and after I saw you like that just now, I

realized I needed to have you." She said in a seductive purr. "I need you to Rae." Beast boy said with a sweet smile. Raven's heart practically

lept as he said this, and she placed her lips back on his as she continued to french him, only this time beast boy kissed back and ran his tongue

along hers, and along the roof of her mouth. Raven moaned and could feel her juices beginning to leak a little bit into her underwear. Beast boy

grabbed a hold of Raven's blue cloak and pulled it off of her, meanwhile Raven kicked of her boots, leaving her only in her leotard. Beast boy

continued to kiss Raven passionately as he unzipped her black leotard exposing her purple bra and panties. As Raven's tongue was being

sucked, she wrapped her arms around his neck and she then wrapped her legs around his waste for better comfort, this caused beast boy to let

out a long pleased moan, and Raven smiled contently in reaction. Beast boy reached around and undid raven's bra, while Raven pulled down her

panties eager for what was to come, and she threw them across the room. Beast boy placed long burning kisses on her neck and he began

sucking and licking leaving a few love bites in the process. While he did this, Beast boy grabbed and massaged her bosom with both of his hands,

he ran them all over her nipples, which were rock hard at this point, and he tweaked and played with them. "Oh Gar" Raven moaned so

overwhelmed with pleasure. Beast boy then put his mouth around here right breast and sucked and bit on it while he massaged the left, he then

sucked and bit on the left while he massaged the right. Beast boy then pulled away from her breast and he used one of his hands to run through

her beautiful purple hair, while the other stroked her inner thighs as well as her ass. Beast boy even went so far as to trace one of his fingers up

and down her crack, Raven didn't object, just moaned softly in response. Raven now could feel her juices flowing and she could feel beast boy's

rock hard member digging into her thigh, and it aroused her even more. Beast boy then layed raven down on the bed and began to lick all around her wet

opening. "OH GOD BEASTBOY!" she moaned. Beast boy then began thrusting his tongue in and out, Raven couldn't help it, and she came then

and there. This didn't stop beast boy though, he thrusted his fingers in and out of her opening until she was pulling her hair and screaming his

name. Beast boy then pulled away from Raven and she was breathing heavily and sweating like mad. Beast boy leaned into her ear and nibbled on it

and whispered. "Did that feel good love?" He asked in a seductive tone. This caused Raven to grab him and pull him into another hot kiss. As she

did this however, she reached down and stroked his fully erect member with her right hand. She ran her thumb over the tip and spread his pre

cum up and down his shaft, making it sticky and very wet. "Raven!" Beast boy screamed in shock and delight. "Does that feel good you green

beast?" she asked as she ran her hand up and down his shaft even faster. "oh oh OH GOD!" he moaned arousing Raven even more. And just as

he was about to climax she pulled her hand away. Beast boy looked at her confused, but she then leaned down and began placing kisses all

over his green sack. She then began licking up and down his member, making wet sounds which made Beast boy want to come then and there. Raven then

engulfed his manhood into her mouth. "Oh Raaaaaaaaaven." He said in nearly a whisper. He closed his eyes and couldn't believe it, Raven was

giving him a blow job, he was in heaven. Raven ran her mouth up and down his green shaft as she took in more of him and his hard member

began brushing up against her cheeks, this sent him over the edge and he came hard in her mouth, Raven swallowed every single dropp and

pulled away. "So delicious." She said as she began crawling up him seductively. She then kissed him again and slipped her tongue into his mouth,

Beast boy could taste his semen on her tongue, it was weird, but totally hot! Raven then began stroking his member again to make it hard, she

could feel it rising beneath her fingers, and it was finally erect again. Beast boy then pulled away and looked at her. "Im ready for you sexy." He

said beaming. Raven didn't need to be told twice, she spread her legs for him and beast boy was getting ready to enter her. "Ill be gentle." He

said in a soothing voice. "Don't be." She said in a velvety voice that was heavy with seduction and an evil smile spread over her face. This caused

beast boy to thrust into her all the way and he began slamming in and out of her as hard as he could while he grabbed both of her breasts with

his hands. "Is that all you got you green hunk?" she asked sweat pouring down her forehead. Beast boy then hit her g spot over and over again and

Raven screamed in ecstasy "Oh yeah, now I know why your name is BEAST boy!" she said in a sexy voice, "yeah that's why babe." He said biting

her neck, Raven then couldn't help it, this sent her over the edge, and her contracting walls milked beast boy's green cock, and he spilled himself

inside of her as he screamed her name. Finally beast boy pulled out of her and both of them were breathing heavily and were out of breathe. Eventually the

two of them spooned, both still completely naked and under the covers in his bed. "I love you Raven." Beast boy whispered into her ear. "I love you to

Gar always." She said giving him a peck on the cheek. "Oh and Gar?" "Hmmm?" "I should sneak into your room more often." She said smiling.

"Yeah, you should." He replied the two of them then laughed, and they eventually fell in to a deep sleep, both of them having wonderful dreams

of their lover.

The end, hope you enjoyed it, please R And R!


End file.
